


Patton Punchline

by jbess2012



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbess2012/pseuds/jbess2012
Summary: Patton's jokes make everybody smile, but this punchline may have an opposite effect...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 58
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

"Thomas made his decision and I think we should all just try to settle into it" Patton smiled encouragingly.

"How are you telling me to settle into something right now when you've taken your sweet time to settle into things that you were uncomfortable with in the past" The stormier side remarked coldly.

Patton frowned into the rest of the evening.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

That same night, after watching frozen with Thomas, Patton sat in his beanbag, a large cat blanket completely covering the man.

He looked around at the walls, confused and left alone with his thoughts. He always tried to be positive and do the right thing but lately...

Lately everything he said was a mistake and everyone he tried to help resented him for it. He wondered if he even had a purpose at all anymore.

I mean, Logan never had the time for him anyway, no matter how hard Pat tried, he knew Logan would never listen to him. He began to think he really was far too childish to be important. 

Roman was too busy chasing his own dreams to let right and wrong get in the way. I mean it was only a few weeks ago that he had fought Patton over the wedding/callback situation. He began to think he was just in everyone's way. 

And Virgil, Virgil hurt the most. Patton always tried to make the anxious side feel loved, from the very start and that used to be enough. But when Logan and Roman accepted him, love wasnt enough. Virgil wanted respect, respect in a way Patton couldnt understand. To him, Virgil wasn't a bad or scary part of Thomas he was a misunderstood friend. He began to think that no one would ever want him.

The man hadn't noticed as he stared blankly at the wall but he was crying. He got up slowly, making his way to the bathroom to dry his eyes. He took off his glasses and told himself how silly he looked. He shouldnt be sad, he has nothing to be sad about. He's failing.

When he put his specs back on he noticed his vision was still a little hazy. Far worse than usual and as he realised why he began to sob. He slid his back down the wall, using his onesie to muffle the sound. All his worst fears were coming true...


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after, Logan paced into the living room, his face stuffed into "Murder on the orient express" by Agatha Christie. He finished the page and slipped in his bookmark before finally looking up to take in his surroundings.

He expected to see Patton, who was usually awake and making breakfast for everyone. Logan thought it a little odd and was dissapointed at the lack of company but brushed it off and sat down as he usually did each morning.

Logan grabbed his daily crossword book and flipped to the next unfinished page, he found crossword kept his skills sharp. 

"Work well together, ten letters" the man remarked to himself. "Easy" he said, readily scribbling the word 'compatible' down on his paper. For a smart man, Logan didnt know much about compatibility. He was scientific and feelings/personalities weren't at all his strong suit. Though he'd heard the phrase 'opposites attract' a few times before. 

Supposedly that would suggest he and Patton were 'compatible'. Logan rolled his eyes at the thought, Patton was far too much for him most of the time but he could also be surprisingly intelligent which Logan appreciated. He looked at his watch and began to wonder just where Patton had got to until Virgil and Roman walked in.

"Hey nerd" Roman said rubbing his eyes, followed by a tired grunt from Virgil.

"It's literally 10 am, I dont how you two could possibly be tired still" Logan replied unamused. "Speaking of which, have either of you seen Patton?" He asked 

The two men just shrugged, they didnt see any reason to worry. Patton could take care of himself.

"He is never usually still in his room at this time" Logan said, reading his watch once again. "I will check on him" he added before putting down his crossword and making his way to Pattons room.

He left Princey and Virgil alone in the living room. The fanciful side suggested watching a Disney film to which the stormy side agreed.

"As long as you dont sing a long to every single song" Virgil smirked.

"Fine" The Prince replied annoyed but secretly looking forward to it.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Logan knocked on Pattons door, it was covered in glittering stickers and had a crayon drawing of the "family" stuck on with cellotape.

"Patton" Logan said, knocking again. There was no reply.

This time Logan opened the door without a knock, this was very uncharacteristic for Patton so he had to ensure everything was okay, for Thomas' sake of course.

"Patton?" He said once more entering the room.

There, stood near the desk was Patton, he was smiling brightly as usual and nothing seemed the matter, though Logan wondered why he didn't answer the first time.

"Hey Logan!" The bright side beamed. 

"Patton is everything okay? You're usually the first to go downstairs" Logan stated.

"Ah yeah, I was just" Patton paused to think "I was just doodling and I got distracted" He smiled at Logan before looking at the clock on his wall. "Oh is that the time?" He laughed nervously. "Silly me, I'll go start on breakfast" he said walking towards the door.

"Ok then, as long as you are well" Logan replied stepping back to let Patton through the door. He watched as the man rushed down the stairs and followed him down soon after, brushing off the looming feeling that there was something a little off with his fellow side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, some of you were asking about this being a series or a one shot as the chapters said 1/1 
> 
> I think I answered everyone but it's because I'm very new to ao3 and didnt know how to change it haha
> 
> I hope I've fixed it now so thankyou for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> Peace out guys, gals and non binary pals  
> Jess xx


	3. Chapter 3

Logan, Roman and Virgil sat round the table as Patton began dishing out food for their unusually late breakfast. Patton was a great cook and being the father figure he took a lot of control in general housework and cooking. 

The moral side sat down trying his best to ignore the events of the last couple of days and smiled at the group. "Is everyone excited for the brainstorm with Thomas today?" He beamed. The sides had scheduled a meeting of sorts with Thomas to discuss what their next video would be about. It was Patton's favourite thing to do besides actually making videos and he hoped it would lift his spirits.

Roman shrugged "Yeah yeah, that's great" he said quickly before turning to Virgil. "Virgil you know how we watched 'The princess and the frog' this morning, please explain why that movie promotes satanic rituals, the whole message is not to do what Prince Naveen did in the film..." Roman began.

"I just think that if he was going to..." Virgil carried on and then the pair continued to argue like a married couple.

Patton turned away, realising there wasn't any point in trying to join their conversation. Instead he turned the other way to face Logan, who was reading his novel. 

"Hey Logan, do you have any ideas for the video that your gonna share with Thomas?" He asked happily

"Save it for the meeting Patton, I'm reading" Logan replied coldly, not looking up.

Patton slumped back in his chair, it wasn't meant to go like this. Everybody seemed too busy for him. At this rate, the meeting with Thomas would just be silence. Either that or everyone would just ignore the moral side as they usually did.

Knowing nobody would notice, Patton slowly got up from his chair and put his plate in the sink.

"I'm just gonna go and-" he didnt even finish before realising no one was listening. His steps were heavy as he made his way back to his room, glancing briefly at the drawing of his family on the door. He smiled sadly before walking inside, laying down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling in despair. Wasn't there anything he could do to make things go back to normal? Back to the way things used to be? What was he doing wrong? Wasn't he the same old Patt that used to be enough for everyone? He considered telling everyone what was going on but he was sure they'd just consider him even more of a burden than before.

He sat and thought about it for a long time before he felt a twinge of intense pain circle around his body. He shot up and checked if anything had happened. There were no marks but his whole body was aching. He looked across the room towards his mirror and saw his face, heavy with sadness. He sighed softly as he knew there wasn't long left for him and accepted that there was nothing he could do to stop it anymore. It was too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Two chapters in one day?!?! You bet, I am feeling very motivated and am really enjoying writing again.
> 
> Just incase you were wondering I got inspiration for this story from the recent "Sanders Asides" video from Thomas as I felt really bad about how the others were treating Patton. I thought it would be pretty cool to write about Pattons POV as he is my favourite side and is recently becoming... 
> 
> I don't even want to say it... the least favoured side :(
> 
> Even so, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!
> 
> Peace out guys, gals and non binary pals  
> Jess xx


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas had just come in from a long day of filming a collab video. He was super pleased with how well it had turned out and couldn't wait for his veiwers to see it. 

But now he had another fun video to think about - a new Sanders Sides episode! He called up the stairs for the facets of his personality to come down. 

Logan was the one to appear first, his face serious but he was still ready to discuss ideas. Roman came soon after with a quiet smirk as Virgil followed behind in his usual dark attire. The four men waited around for a few minutes expecting Patton to jump out at any moment until Thomas called up to him again.

They heard a few clunks from above before Patton hurried down the stairs with his usual smile. 

"Sorry kiddos, I was just painting something" he said before joining the others on the couch.

The meeting began and ideas started to be thrown around. The moral side was listening close and giving everyone a chance to share their thoughts before he mentioned his own. After half an hour, Thomas still hadn't come up with a video he was in love with. 

"What about balance?" Patt said softly.

"What?" Roman replied.

"Well-" the side paused "What about the importance of balance between each of us" he smiled proudly.

"Actually, that could be good-" Thomas smiled back before Logan cut him off.

"We have already done this in many different videos, that is not a good idea" he stated plainly.

"And we have to be original remember" Virgil added.

"Yeah but that was all in separate videos - you all had a time where you didnt feel listened to and we addressed it but we have never done a video where we discuss the importance of a fully balanced personality with all of us together" Patton said a little dissapointed by the response

"That's silly Patton, Thomas' audience do not want to see the same thing twice" Logan remarked before turning to the others and discussing some more of his ideas.

The evening went on as it began, ideas were thrown around and some were inventive but nothing was decided. However, they made some good progress. 

"Thanks for the input guys!" Thomas smiled before before heading to his room to write down some of the ideas he enjoyed hearing about.

Patton looked at the time. "I should probably make a start on dinner soon, kiddos!" He said 

Logan nodded "Call me when its done, I have some business to attend to" he explained before going upstairs.

"Yeah Patt, me and Doctor Gloom are gonna watch Disney, if you need us we'll be in my room" he half smiled before they both disappeared too.

"Oh- okay" Patt smiled back as best he could. "I'll be here then..." he sighed, grabbing some ingredients out of the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have my whole plan written out now, I always knew where this story was going but now I have a solid foundation to work from!
> 
> I'm glad you're all liking the story so far, I am having so much fun creating it and have so much more planned for the future :)
> 
> And you didnt hear this from me...  
> But there might be two chapters coming today ;)
> 
> Peace out guys, gals and non binary pals  
> Jess xx


	5. Chapter 5

A loud crash came from downstairs and Logan who was sorting through some papers, jolted to attention. 

He raised an eyebrow and looked back at his papers. Realising the responsible thing to do would be to check on the moral side downstairs, he moved along with an exasperated sigh.

As he approached the kitchen, he saw Patton leaning over the cabinet looking rather annoyed. Logan looked down to see prices of smashed plate surrounding Pattons feet.

"Is everything alright, Patton?" Logan said looking down at the broken crockery.

For the first time, Patton looked up from the counter and smiled as brightly as ever. 

"Yeah, sorry about the noise. Clumsy old padre dropped a plate" he laughed to himself.

Logan subtly took a closer look at Patton, he looked awfully pale and weak. His eyes were tired and he looked unwell. 

"Are you sure Patton, you look a little pale?" Logan asked, but only out of care for Thomas' well being, of course. The man in front of him was shaky and simply not his usual energetic self.

"Yeah" Patton replied. "Just a cold, I guess  
Nothing a little chicken soup can't fix!" He beamed before walking over to the oven preparing to serve up dinner.

"Can you get the others?" Patton asked. Logan nodded in response and fetched the two remaining sides for dinner.

The events of dinner were very similar to that of breakfast. Patton was left with his thoughts while Logan ate and "Prinxiety" discussed Steven Universe.

Though Logan was quite unsocial at dinner, he spent some time examining Patton. He suspected that the side was lying about the cold but after thinking it over through dinner, he decided to believe him. He was morality after all- not deciet.

Patton was beginning to feel more and more lonely and he kept to himself until he looked up at the clock.  
"Wow it's that time already!" He exclaimed "We should probably get to sleep, kiddos!" He said before getting up from his seat and heading towards the staircase.

Logan looked at the time shortly afterwards and pulled a face of confusion. 

"Patton, it is 7 PM, we don't usually sleep this early" he said, Virgil and Roman completely oblivious to the conversation.

"Well now is a good time to start-" Patton smiled back jogging up a couple of stairs before pausing. "For Thomas, ya know?" He smiled before going to his room.

The others followed him up, but hours later, after much reading and cartoons. The house became very quiet as Patton finally managed to drift off after 3 hours laying uncomfortably in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh ooh ooh, its about to get angsty up in here everybody. I'm evil, I know...
> 
> Another day where I post two chapters, some people may say I've got motivation woah!
> 
> No but in all seriousness I'm having the best time writing this and to everyone who's reading along, I thankyou so much!!!
> 
> Peace out guys, gals and non binary pals  
> Jess xx


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Thomas awoke to a strange feeling. He felt a little more anxious than usual but at the same time his whole body felt numb. He wasn't upset or sad about anything but he still couldnt force a smile and he began to worry about why that could be. 

Logan, Roman and Virgil all noticed it when they woke up that same morning. They all met in the living room and once again Patton wasnt there.

Roman half smiled at the men. "Greetings everyone" he said with little energy, whilst sitting down at the table. As he did so Thomas appeared from upstairs, looking nervously at the sides. 

"Guys, I feel really weird" the man said, joining the facets of his personality in the main room.

"Yes, we also feel it" Logan stated, trying to deduce the situation. 

Virgil sat down next to Roman looking far more anxious than usual. "We need to fix whatever this is" the stormy side said, looking down at the floor.

"We need to understand what 'this' is first" Logan replied, trying to keep everyone rational, even though he was sure he already knew the cause of Thomas' uncomfortable feelings.

Roman looked up from his seat. "Could it be deciet again?" He asked trying to be of help.

"No" Virgil said softly. "This isn't his style"

"It's Patton." Logan said abruptly ending the discussion. 

"What do you mean?" Thomas replied, getting more and more worked up by the second. His response was met with concerned glances from both Princey and Virgil.

"Have none of you noticed how strange he has been acting for the past few days?" Logan asked plainly. "Not to mention he isn't here right now" Logan gestured around the room.

Thomas, Roman and Virgil looked around in disbelief. How could none of them have realised that Patt was missing?

"Vigilance is my calling however I'm surprised none of you noticed." Logan proceeded.

"Well, where is Patton?" Roman asked in confusion.

"Now that is something I don't know" Logan replied before adding "but I suggest we go and check his room as that was where we last saw him go" 

The logical side lead the group upstairs to go and search for the missing man. Each second that passed, made Thomas more and more worried for his morality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh it's begun...
> 
> I might either be posting 3 chapters today and the last 2 tommorow  
> Or potentially 2 today and only 1 tommorow, then the last 2 a few days from now.
> 
> It depends on how long I wanna leave you guys on a cliffhanger (it wont be for more than 2 days, I wouldnt be able to leave it that long lol)
> 
> But anyways...  
> Peace out guys, gals and non binary pals  
> Jess xx


	7. Chapter 7

The group approached Pattons door and each looked at Logan to open it.

Logan was a little hesitant but didn't want to show it. He had an idea of what had happened and if he was right- well he wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing it. He took a deep breathe before softly pushing the door open.

The sides followed him slowly but it was Logan who first saw Patton. The moral side was tucked up in bed and was in a deep sleep. As everyone entered the room, Logan took a small step backward in hesitation. Nobody noticed the shift in the logical mans face as he saw the sleeping side.

Roman looked at Patton and sighed with relief. 

"Oh." The prince said 

"He's just asleep?" Thomas added

Virgil rolled his eyes. Patton had been slacking for days now and the stormy side was sick of it. 

"He better have a good excuse for this?" He said walking over to wake Patton up. He tapped the mans shoulder but got no response. 

He made a face of irritation before shaking the the sleeping side harsher than he probably should of. His face then became one of confusion as he tried desperately to wake the man up.

"Pat?" Virgil said as his breathing became heavier. 

He slowly grabbed Pattons arm to check for a pulse before immediately dropping to his knees.

"Oh my god, Patt. What did we do to you?" He cried as Roman hurried over to comfort him.

Logan was still stood in disbelief at the back of the room and with the remaining to sides finally caught up, only one was left wondering what was going on.

"What is going on?" Thomas asked in a louder tone than usual, his voice was shaky and so was he.

"What's wrong with Patton?" He said before pausing and looking at his sides.

"What do you mean what did 'we' do?" Thomas added as the sides just looked back at him in distress.

"Is he...dead?" Thomas said softly, giving up on the anger and switching to a tone of hopelessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so evil... I'm so sorry.
> 
> Let it be known that this is peak angst- it will get better from now.
> 
> Or will it? *evil laugh intensifies*
> 
> You'll have to wait and see
> 
> Peace out guys, gals and non binary pals  
> Jess xx


	8. Chapter 8

Logan watched as Thomas panicked. Usually, he would be the one to keep the group calm but the man couldn't move. Confusion consumed him as he felt an emptiness that wasn't like the lack of emotion he usually felt. No, this was different, Logan felt lost in that moment and for the first time in a long time, he didn't understand why.

Roman glanced from Virgil back to Thomas before sighing. 

"It seems we have ignored Patton for too long" the prince explained.

"That doesn't explain this" Thomas said gesturing to his moral side, not at all comforted by Roman's words.

Roman paused before taking a slow breathe.

"If we-" the creative side said looking at all the others. 

"All the sides, fail to listen to one side, in this case Patton, for too long then-" he took a moment to breathe once more.

"Then you're body subconsciously decides that this side is no longer needed. So it shuts them down." Roman looked down at the floor.

Thomas gasped. He had no idea what to say or do in this situation, how could the sides do that to Patton?

"Is he..." Thomas was the one to pause for a breath this time. 

"Is he permanently gone?" Thomas asked simply with tears in his eyes - trying to regain some control over his fear as he saw his morality lying there.

Roman watched the Thomas' face drop and tried to install a little hope back into the man. 

"No no no, we can fix this, it's okay Thomas!" the prince said trying not to work the group up anymore.

"Is it?" Logan asked quietly as he finally stepped out from the corner of the room.

"What?" Princey replied, confused.

"Is it 'okay'?" the logical man repeated.

"Yeah, we can fix it by-" Roman was about to respond before Logan cut him off.

"WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO FIX IT!" Logan yelled at the creative side. His eyes were coated in pure rage and the room feel silent.

"THIS SHOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED!" the man continued.

Logan had no idea where this rage was coming from but suddenly he was feeling more than he ever had and he was too angry to try and work it out. 

"Logan..." Roman said softly in shame. 

"NO!" Logan snapped back at him.

"SO WHAT? WE CAN BRING HIM BACK. SO WHAT?HE'S NOT ACTUALLY DEAD!" Logan hissed. 

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE FELT THE PAIN OF DYING! BECAUSE THAT IS THE CLOSEST A SIDE CAN GET TO DEATH" he gestured towards Patton's body. 

Logan was screaming at this point.

"THAT MAN'S WHOLE BODY SHUT DOWN BECAUSE OF US!" Logan paused breathing heavily. "AND HE COULDN'T EVEN COME TO US FOR HELP BECAUSE WE WERE THE PROBLEM" 

The whole room filled with deep sadness and shame. They were the reason that Patton had shut down and now they had pushed Logan to his breaking point.

Roman and Virgil walked over to the enraged side, approaching cautiously. 

"I know" Roman replied softly, trying not to provoke anymore anger from Logan. Thomas walked over soon after and the group was circled in the middle of the room.

"I know you care about Patton" Thomas continued watching as Logan began to calm down.

"But we are gonna fix this- properly" the creative side finished Thomas' sentence as he looked at both Logan and Virgil to calm them both down.

"And as soon as we wake him up, we are never gonna let this happen again" the prince said before turning to look at Patton.

He turned back to the group.

"We're gonna fix this" Roman smiled sadly but with a hint of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger - I totally didnt want to see anyone suffer. (Evil deciet laugh)
> 
> Even so we are nearing the end friends! Which I'm simultaneously dreading and excited for, anyway that'll all come later.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter 8!
> 
> Peace out guys, gals and non binary pals


	9. Chapter 9

Roman and Virgil shared a glance before continuing. It was quick and hardly noticable but it was one of shared remorse. They had been so caught up in their own lives, they forgot their family needed their help sometimes. 

The prince was so ashamed in himself but Logan was too upset to be rational and Roman knew he needed to take charge. That didn't stop him from hating himself inside. He just hoped that Patton would find it in himself to forgive them all.

Virgil however, could barely talk. He worked so hard to protect Thomas and he had failed completely. Patton was the only side who treated him as welcome from the very start. The anxious side realised how much he had been taking that kindness for granted recently and it made his heart ache.

Thomas looked at the remaining sides, then to Patton and finally just to Roman, who seemed to be the most calm of the group.

"So what do we do?" He said impatiently, Thomas hadn't any time to process the situation and his heart was pounding. He felt alone in his confusion about what had happened but pushed through it because he needed Patton to wake up.

Roman put his hands on Thomas' shoulders trying to help him calm down a little. 

"All you need to do-" the prince said "-is breathe and think about all the good things Patton does and all the reasons you need him around." he continued softly.

Thomas nodded vigorously, trying to shake off his fear.

"We will do the rest" Roman said looking at Virgil and Logan.

Thomas closed his eyes and Roman joined his fellow sides. All of them, trying to convince Thomas' subconscious with their thoughts that Patton was important and his input was needed.

As they reflected silently, Thomas felt more and more of his happiness and emotion flooding back to him and soon after came excitement. It was working! Relief followed and Thomas opened his eyes to see Logan, Roman and Virgil sat around Patton's bedside. He ran over to join them.

The moral sides eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened enough to see his surroundings. The room filled with sighs of happiness and relief as the side sat up a little bit.

"Wow, I sure took it too far with my killer puns this time..." the man mumbled softly, sitting up even more whilst scratching the back of his head. He was a little dazed and confused but he was back.

"PATTON!" Thomas smiled at him, giving him the best hug he could. The rest of the group followed and soon the whole family was wrapped around Patton like a blanket.

"I'm sorry you guys had to wake me up, I didn't want to worry anyone..." Patton said from inside the heap, still believing that he was a burden.

"No Patton, we're sorry that you went through this. We have been so ignorant" Roman replied, a little teary eyed.

"It's okay Kiddos!" Patton said a little louder than his first sentences. "None of this was your fault" he said finally looking around at the four men sat around him.

"Yes it was." Virgil said, looking up at the moral side.

"Patton, you have done nothing to deserve this" he continued, a single tear streaming down his pale cheek and streaking his black eyeshadow. 

"We got too complacent with you" Virgil paused to correct himself.

"I got too complacent with you and I forgot... how much I need you." 

Patton smiled at him. 

"And I forgive you... all of you" he said softly, reassuring the anxious side that everything was okay. He then noticed Logan, who's head hung low still.

"Hey Logan..." Patton uttered. 

Logan finally made eye contact with the side. He looked more broken than Patton had ever seen him before.

"I'm okay" he smiled at the logical man.

Logan nodded in response, still traumatised by his own actions that had caused harm to morality.

"I think-" Roman began, trying to lighten the mood. 

"-this calls for a Disney film. Patton, you get to choose and I promise I wont rig the votes this time" he laughed slightly.

Patton's smile grew wider than it ever had before.

"I would love that!" He yelled shooting his arms in the air. He was finally back to his perky self.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the moral sides excitement and for just a moment, everything was good again. It would take some time but it gave the group hope for a day where all these events would be merely a bad dream.

Thomas and Virgil got up from the bedside and both grabbed one of Patton's hands. They led the side downstairs to choose a film, being very careful with him but delighted to see his sweet smile again.

Roman was about to follow before noticing that Logan was still kneeling with his eye line to the floor. He walked over and lowered himself to the logical mans level.

"Logan, he's okay" Roman affirmed once more, trying to snap the side out of his state.

"I know-" Logan replied. 

"I felt something when I saw Patton lying there and I never want to feel it again" Logan finally looked up at Roman.

"You care about him a lot" Roman smiled softly. "We all do." 

The prince stood up and extended his hand. Logan took and and pushed himself up so he was standing too.

"Not even Logic can get through that without feeling something" the creative side said reassuringly. 

Logan readjusted his tie, still shaken but beginning to feel himself again. He hadn't realised how much he cared about Patton till that moment and taking his own advice looked to the future. A future where he swore that he would never allow harm to come to Patton again.

"But for now, I think there's a side downstairs who really wants to watch tangled" Roman smiled.

Logan smirked at the comment and nodded before both men made their way downstairs for the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry I didnt post earlier today. I had a workshop and things got a little hectic.
> 
> But to make up for it, I will be posting chapter 9, writing chapter 10 and posting chapter 10 all within one evening!
> 
> We will see how that goes haha...  
> Even so - 
> 
> Peace out guys, gals and non binary pals  
> Jess xx


	10. Chapter 10

The group were settled on the couch. Patton sat in the middle. The group were treating him like a princess and he had never felt happier. Snacks covered the area around them and Patton had a large bowl of butter fingers on his lap.

Thomas pressed play on the film and everyone prepared for the movie to begin.

Half an hour passed. The group shared snacks and jokes and the fun seemed to have returned again. Virgil, tired from the earlier events, rested his head on Roman's shoulder. Roman looked down at the anxious side and smiled softly. He then looked at Patton, still not quite over the relief of the moral sides return.

Another hour passed and Patton felt a little sleepy. It had been a tiring week for him and all the smiling he was doing took a lot of energy. His eyes opened and closed a few times before his held slowly fell onto Logan's shoulder.

The logical man looked down confused until he saw a very peaceful Patton, eyes closed resting on him. He gave his second smile of the evening before looking back at the screen, allowing Pattons head to rest on him.

When the movie finished, everyone except Logan and Thomas were asleep. Virgil and Roman were still leaning one another as they slept. Thomas whispered a goodbye to Logan before heading upstairs for bed.

Logan carefully got up, ensuring Patton didnt wake and fetched a few blankets. He carefully placed one over 'Prinxiety' before making his way back over to Patton.

He sat back down, allowing Pattons head to fall back onto his shoulder. He wrapped the remaining blanket around them and watched his family sleeping for a second. Everyone was at peace again. 

He looked down at Patton and knew he would never let anything happen to the moral man again. 

After a few moments of blissful silence, Logan closed his eyes and all four sides were fast asleep within minutes.

Everything was gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi!
> 
> This is gonna be a long one, I wrote this chapter listening to the ultimate storytime soundtrack.
> 
> I also wrote this chapter and cried a little bit. I wont lie to you haha.
> 
> I used to write when I was little and stopped. I dont know why because it brings me so much joy. The fact that some of you also enjoy what I write makes me more happy than you will ever know. 
> 
> This story will always hold a special place in my heart. I cant believe how much joy its brought me.
> 
> I intend to keep writing - more fandoms but also certainly more sanders sides (even some original works) so if you enjoyed this keep your eyes peeled. 
> 
> You can also follow my instagram @jbess2012 for updates of new stories and chapters.
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading along - you've helped me live out my dream of people seeing my stories. That little girl that used to write would be beaming right now.
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop being soppy.  
> And for now
> 
> Peace out guys, gals and non binary pals  
> I hope to see you again soon  
> Jess xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, now this is gonna be one hell of an angst train but it has a happy ending...
> 
> I promise, I promise.I'm a sucker for a happy ending <3
> 
> Anyway thankyou for reading my book, I hope you'll stick around to see some more of my work, if not though, I hope you find some good stories to read 
> 
> Peace out guys, gals and non binary pals  
> Jess xx


End file.
